With
by Alta Sky
Summary: Karena kebersamaan itu mahal harganya. /"Kapten Levi, aku ingin sebuah rumah saat titan musnah nanti. Tak perlu besar, asal ... terasa bahwa itu adalah tempatku."/"Aku ini, bagimu, apa, bocah?"/Hingga tak terhitung jumlah langkah yang terlalui sejak titan tak ada lagi./Canon, death-character, alur maju-mundur, Levi-Eren, dan lain-lain./


Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warn! EYD kacau, Typo(s), OOC, death character, alur maju-mundur, dan lain-lain.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Character : Levi Ackerman, Eren Yeager.

"With" – Alta Sky

.

.

.

* * *

Karena kebersamaan tak murah, mungkin besok kau tak bisa melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingmu kini.

Belum ada yang berubah. Sang kapten masih suka membikin teh hitam, bersih-bersih ruangannya, dan memusnahkan debu nakal di perabotan, atau bagaimana semua kawannya menghapus keheningan.

Ada fabrik hijau yang tertoreh sepasang sayap monokrom, sebagai khas-nya Pasukan Penyelidik. Anggota mengenakannya tiap kali bertugas, memamerkan pada siapa pun yang bisa dipamerkan–bahwa tim ini yang akan membawa manusia menembus kemenangan, menyatakan tak ada lagi titan yang menginjakkan kaki di bumi. Setidaknya begitulah impian tiap manusia yang hidup di balik dinding kokoh ini. Persis sangkar, kalau dipikir ulang.

Levi bohong kalau bilang tak ingin terbang dengan kedua sayapnya sendiri–yang kini mulai rapuh karena terlalu lama berada di tanah. Mungkin ia tak percaya dengan–entah bualan entah fakta–yang dikatakkan bocah Arlert tentang samudra luas, padang berpasir, atau lahan bersalju. Namun satu hal yang pasti ia tahu, dunia pastilah indah adanya ketika mereka bebas.

Di rutinitas yang biasanya, saat sang surya mulai berpadu dengan angkasa biru luas tak terbatas, mereka pun akan mulai bersih-bersih barak. Anggap saja satu-satunya hal yang menurut Levi tak ada salahnya dilakukan, bahkan baginya itu kewajiban yang cukup menyenangkan.

Jean mungkin akan bertengar dengan Eren, lempar-lemparan kain pel atau sapu, atau sesuatu semacam itu, hingga Mikasa datang dan menghentikan. Sasha akan mengambil ragi yang ada di atas meja sang kapten bila memiliki waktu luang–percayalah, itu sangat kurang ajar, namun Levi sendiri sering kali memaafkannya, meski Sasha tak luput dari murka si Kapten Levi. Itu tidak sopan, Sasha harus tahu itu, makanya Levi akan membilanginnya. Historia barangkali hobi berberes juga, ia tak terlihat senang berceloteh macam Connie yang semangatnya serupa anak monyet.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua berjalan seperti apa adanya.

Kadang Levi diulik pikirannya sendiri yang sebetulnya sengkarut serupa benang kusut, yang rupanya tak sesederhana membuat teh hitam. Seperti, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya saat titan-titan autis itu musnah, atau bagaimana keseharian yang akan terjadi (karena beda keadaan berarti beda rutinitas, dan ada kemungkinan semua orang berpisah hingga ke ujung dunia saat sudah menemukan kebebasan, sementara Levi belum mau merubah kesehariannya bersama kolegial brengseknya ini).

Eren Yeager, salah seorang bawahannya, sesungguhnya bagian dari kesehariannya, bagian paling besar, yang mengisi relung sepi yang sejak lama sudah memerangkap Levi. Eren berdedikasi pada Pasukan Penyelidik, penuh napsu untuk membunuh para titan di luar sana yang sudah kelewatan mengganggu ketenangan umat manusia.

Mungkin jika Levi boleh menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan, yang akan ia katakan adalah; _"Eren, apa kau akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, mungkin samudra yang Arlert katakan, atau padang pasir itu, atau di mana kau dan kedua sahabatmu bisa bersama-sama seterusnya, dan meninggalkanku di sini, saat mataku sudah awas dan rambutku memutih?"_

Rasanya terlalu sedih untuk diucapkan, dan terkesan seperti kata-kata terakhir sebelum berpisah saat titan sudah musnah, maka Levi tak jadi bertanya pada Eren tentang itu. Ia masih manusia, ingin diingat dan ingin mengingat, kalau bisa bersama-sama hingga terlalu banyak ingatan yang bisa dikisahkan pada siapa pun yang tertarik mendengar kisahnya.

"Kapten," saat suara halus itu memenuhi ruangan, memanggil jabatan tanpa nama, Levi tidak butuh menoleh atau merespon. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Eren akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, menyelesaikan maksud panggilannya.

"Besok kita akan melakukan ekspedisi. Maksudku, erhm … ingin kubuatkan sebuah teh?"

"Apa itu," ada dengusan terdengar sebelum Levi melanjutkan, "apa hubungannya teh dan ekspedisi?"

"Bukan itu," Eren terkikik-kikik. Entah apa yang lucu, Levi tak bisa menerka, dan tidak ingin. Ia tak suka mengira-ngira, jadi pilihannya hanya temukan dengan pasti atau membiarkan jawaban datang sendirinya. "Ya, agak kekanakkan … tapi ini keinginan Historia, ia menggelar pesta teh kecil-kecilan di kamarku dan Armin. Katanya, sebelum mati terinjak titan sebaiknya buat kenangan dahulu. Ada Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Armin, Sasha, dan aku sendiri. Berniat untuk datang?"

Yang Levi lihat dari wajah Eren hanya senyum tipis. Diukir manis di wajahnya, sudut bibirnya tertendang ke atas. Seharusnya ini jadi momen menghangatkan atau manis atau bahagia atau apalah itu. Tapi sayangnya ada kalimat Eren tak mendukung, jadi Levi hanya mengangguk kecil, menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan sepasang iris kelabu itu.

_Sebentar lagi akhir, eh …_

.

.

Karena kebersamaan itu mahal harganya, tak setiap momen bisa dihabiskan dengan kebersamaan.

"Kapten Levi, kau tahu? Aku ingin mempunyai sebuah rumah. Rumah yang kecil saja, namun ada lahan untukku bertanam. Rumah yang kecil, tapi nyaman, bisa ditempati, dan terasa kalau … itu adalah rumahku. Tempatku, kerajaanku. Dari mana aku berasal."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bukan kebingungan dengan pernyataan mendadak yang tak ditanya, malah ia menuntut jawaban lebih atas kalimat Eren.

"Oh," lelaki itu meraih cangkir seputih pualam, isinya teh hitam dengan uap yang masih bergerumul di udara. "Begitu. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" kali ini, Eren yang mengerjap. Belum berhenti dengan rak buku berdebu yang ia singkirkan noda membandel menggunakan sapu kecil itu. "Karena … aku hanya ingin sebuah keluarga, itu saja. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia–mungkin terlalu bosan untuk didengar, terlalu klasik untuk diucapkan, tapi, akan kuucapkan dan kutegaskan berkali-kali, bahwa mereka keluargaku. Bagian dari hidupku, yang mengisi hari-hariku," ujar Eren, memperjelas.

Levi rupanya kurang puas. Menaruh kembali cangkir di meja, berdiri dari singgasananya, merebut sapu kecil dari tangan Eren, dan memerangkap tubuh jangkung itu hingga punggungnya mencium rak buku.

"Kap'n … ?"

"Lalu," jemari Levi menjelajah ke arah pipi Eren. Tidak seputih Historia, krem dan terbakar sinar matahari, terlihat bahwa sering bermain di kolong langit saat mentari masih nampak. Telunjuk Levi dan ibu jarinya menekan daun telinga Eren, memberi sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh si pemuda.

"Aku ini, bagimu, apa? Apakah aku akan masuk ke dalam rumah nyamanmu itu?"

Maaf saja, namun Levi mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari sekadar "Kaptenku", atau "Prajurit yang kukagumi"–tidak, maaf saja. Akan Levi bungkam bibir merah itu–dengan caranya sendiri, oke–jika Eren benar-benar mengatakan hal yang dipikirkan Levi tadi.

"Kapten bercanda?" Eren mengulas senyum. "Anda separuh dari napasku, sepenuhnya udaraku, eksistensi terbesar dari kehidupanku, Anda dan saya pemilik rumahnya, apakah rupanya hal tersebut kurang jelas, Kapten Levi?"

Eren dan mulutnya yang pintar bicara, entah harus disanjung entah harus dicium agar diam menggoda orang lain. Menggoda dirinya, maksudnya–memang siapa lagi yang Eren goda selain kaptennya? Levi tahu itu, dan itu bukan kepercayaan diri yang berlebih, itu fakta yang ada dan jelas artinya.

"Kau makin pandai bicara, bocah. Belajar dari mana, Erwin brengsek itu? Yang memang punya kemampuan dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sampai-sampai berhasil memasukkanku dengan paksa ke dalam pasukan ini?"

"Aku belajar darimu, Kapten Levi. Memangnya siapa lagi yang pandai bicara, namun agak kurang ajar kosakatanya, selain dirimu?" Eren mengekeh.

Lalu mulutnya benar-benar dibungkam oleh bibir Levi. Selanjutnya ada kekacauan kecil di ruangan Levi, yang tak memperbolehkan siapa pun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

"Kita akan mati! Pasti mati, bodoh! Kau kemanakan otakmu itu?! Hancur dimakan titan?!"

Jean memekik persis seperti seorang gadis perawan, tumben sekali hari ini serupa kucing yang ingin mencakar sana-sini. Sasha hanya menghela napas kecil, sekali pun ia, ia tahu bahwa ini ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Mungkin panggilan 'Si tukang cari mati' cocok juga untukmu, Connie," sahut Historia, agak berbisik.

"Ah, ini bukan 'Si tukang cari mati', tenang saja. Kita tidak akan mati, ya, 'kan, Mikasa?"

Gadis yang namanya disebutkan mengalihkan wajah. "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula kalian memang gila, tahu."

Kini Connie menepuk pundak Jean. "Jangan pesimis begitu, Jean." Connie memberikan cengiran terbaik yang ia punya, mengacungkan jari jempolnya di depan wajah pemilik pirang keruh itu. "Ini akan seru, ayolah."

"Kau gila!" Jean menjerit. "Kapten Levi akan membunuhku jika aku melakukannya!"

"Ayolah, Jean. Dobrak pintu itu dan pergoki apa yang sedang Kapten Levi dan Eren lakukan."

"Kenapa aku!"

Rupanya teriakan mereka menggaung terlalu keras hingga Levi dan Eren bisa mendengarnya dari dalam.

.

.

"Yeager."

"Ya … ?"

Levi meneguk ludah. Menunggu saat gerbang akan terbuka, saat Erwin memberi aba-aba untuk membuat kuda-kuda berlari ke luar dinding. Manik kelabu menatap lurus ke depan, berhadap menyongsong masa depan dengan mengumpankan nyawa seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya yang ini sudah tanpa harapan, terkecuali secara ajaibnya titan di luar sana bunuh diri dan membiarkan manusia bebas.

Tidak mungkin.

"Tim ini … Pasukan Penyelidik, sekarang, tak lebih dari 100 orang. Ini mungkin ekspedisi terakhir bagi angkatan kita, pemusnahan terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau siap mati, siap bertempur?"

"Kapten," Eren menggantung kata-katanya lagi saat memanggil, entah kenapa, selalu seperti itu, berhasil menyeruak rasa penasaran juga sebetulnya. Levi menoleh ke sampingnya, figur pemuda semangat yang kini auranya masih berapi-api, ada senyum tipis di sana. Tak ada keraguan di sepasang iris gradasi Eren.

"Kita selalu seperti ini. Mengumpankan nyawa demi umat manusia, membunuh titan di luar, tak takut mati, aku bahkan dijuluki 'Si tukang cari mati', apa lagi yang hendak kau pertanyakan dan ragukan, Kapten Levi?"

"Tidak ada."

Levi memalingkan wajah. Sangat puas dengan jawaban bawahannya (sekaligus seseorang di mana ia menaruh hatinya), Levi tak ingin bertanya lagi.

Erwin, jauh di depan sana, mengangkat tangan. Suaranya menggema, ingin segera mendeklarasikan kemenangan, meski belum sampai di medan perang. Di saat gerbang terangkat sepenuhnya, kaki kuda terbanting ke udara, menghempas tanah, kemudian mulai berlari, ke luar …

–dari sangkar.

.

.

Karena sebuah kebersamaan begitu mahal harganya, tidak ada yang tahu sebelum kebersamaan itu sendiri hilang.

"Kapten Levi!"

Tungkainya berlarian sepanjang lorong. Meski tenggorokan Eren mulai sakit meneriaki nama sang kapten, namun si pemilik nama enggan menghentikan langkahnya. Terus melangkah, ke depan, menolak untuk bahkan sekadar menoleh ke belakang.

"Kap–"

Dan Levi berbalik seluruhnya. Menatap lurus mata gradasi itu, dengan tautan di kedua alis Levi sendiri. "Apa, bocah? Kau baru bergabung ke dalam Pasukan Penyelidik dan sudah punya urusan denganku? Otakmu pasti bermasalah."

"Uhm, tidak–" Eren berjalan mendekat, mengatur napasnya yang tarik-buang dalam tempo kacau. Terengah, mengusap bulir keringat yang mengalir melalui dagu, Eren berujar, "A-aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih sudah membantuku masuk ke dalam pasukan. Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia, aku menganggumimu. Jadi …."

Levi berbalik lagi. "Kau menyampahkan waktuku. Sana, pergi."

Levi kira Eren akan berbalik. Berbalik, pergi, dan lari, kabur sejauhnya, menanam catatan di otak bahwa Levi adalah orang yang tidak menyenangkan dan menyebalkan. Tapi saat Levi mengintip dari bahunya, apa yang ia lihat adalah wajah tersenyum Eren. Dengan pipinya yang gembul merona merah, dan keringat yang masih membanjiri tubuhnya, juga fabrik hijau menggantung di pundaknya.

"Kapten, aku ingin mengikutimu. Biarkan aku mengikutimu, dan menjadi bawahan terbaikmu."

"Ha? Aku tidak perlu, kau mengangguku–"

"Kapten," Eren menahan kalimatnya, "kita satu tim, iya, 'kan?"

(Levi sadar. Ini bukan tentang ia harus menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari orang lain agar dampak yang ia rasakan tak sedalam seperti kasus Isabel dan Farlan, tapi tentang seberapa kau bisa menyimpan memori seseorang hingga orang itu masih tetap hidup meski raganya sudah bersatu dengan tanah.)

.

.

.

_Karena kebersamaan begitu mahal harganya, tak tergantikan, tak bisa dibeli, dan bisa hilang serupa debu dibawa lari angin, bisa tiba-tiba tak tersisa dan tak terasa._

_Kebersamaan itu … unik._

.

.

.

Kedai teh di sebelah rumah kecil, dengan taman untuk menanam. Impian yang lucu, tapi berhasil–dan Levi senang karenanya.

Di pinggir samudra luar dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung, bertemu butiran pasir dan terpadu menjadi satu. Di bawah angkasa yang menaungi semesta.

Manusia telah bebas, beberapa tahun lalu, sepenuhnya keluar dari sangkar, menghidup udara luar, tanpa takut kaki titan datang menginjak-injak.

Levi berjalan keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Ada butiran pasir yang menyambut telapak kakinya, dan suara debur ombak yang terdengar manis di pagi hari. Levi mengambil napas, lalu menghempaskannya sebentar. Ingin mengulas senyum tapi sayangnya ia terlalu kaku untuk tersenyum, melihat Mikasa yang baru bangun tidur juga keluar dari rumah.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan bola mata dimanja pemandangan. "Hei … Levi," Mikasa memanggil, merasa tak perlu ada embel-embel 'Kak' dalam ucapannya meski Levi sesungguhnya adalah kakak dia suka atau pun tidak, terima atau pun tidak.

"Apa."

"Eren ulang tahun hari ini. Maksudku, ayo cari beberapa jenis tanaman baru dan masak makanan yang banyak."

"Oh," Levi menggulirkan iris kelabunya ke arah langit. "Benar."

Mereka melangkah.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Hingga tak terhitung lagi berapa langkah yang telah mereka buat. Dan hingga sejauh ini, titan tak lagi ada. Mustahil rasanya, namun realita kadang manis juga. Meski bukan berarti tak ada pahitnya sama sekali. Langkah mereka terasa ringan, bola mata menjelajah tanaman mana yang bisa mereka ambil di tempat yang luas ini. Tempat tersendiri yang mereka bangun beberapa tahun lalu, berpisah dari mereka yang masih hidup yang juga berkelana entah ke mana.

Langkah yang menyenangkan.

"Kapten … ?"

"Hentikan, Mikasa. Aku bukan kaptenmu."

"Aku dan Eren masih menganggapmu begitu. Salahkah?"

"… tidak juga."

Karena kebersamaan begitu mahal harganya–

begitu banyak hal yang berubah, keseharian yang lain, kegiatan yang lain, rutinitas yang berbeda. Sekarang, Levi menghabiskan waktunya dengan tanaman, dengan Mikasa, dengan bersih-bersih (bagian ini tak berubah) dan minum teh hitam. Bukan lagi seperti waktu di pasukan, di mana ia dan timnya bersama, menyusun strategi dan bertahan hidup, jauh dari ketenangan dan kebahagiaan.

Kebersamaan yang lain, dan Levi ingin sekali bertemu timnya lagi. Yang mana pun, timnya yang manapun.

Lalu ...

meski ia tak lagi ada, Levi sesungguhnya cukup yakin. Serius, yakin sekali.

Bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama.

.

.

.

_"Ekspedisi ini yang terakhir, Levi. Menewaskan 92 prajurit, dan kau satu dari yang hidup, membasmi titan yang tinggal sedikit, berbanggalah." _

_"Keparat kau, Erwin. Eren di mana? Ia tadi bersama grupmu."_

_"… 92 prajurit, Levi. 92, dan Eren termasuk di dalamnya." _

.

.

.

Kebersamaan itu … harganya mahal sekali, ya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

_Author's Note_ : Ini sebetulnya buat ultah Eren yang saya tahu bahwa terlalu telattttt. Yang penting anda sekalian menikmati fanfik ini :"v


End file.
